Oxidation of alcohols particularly methanol using electro-catalytic process is useful for fuel cells such as, direct methanol fuel cells (DMFC). The efficiency of the fuel cell depends very much on the active surface of the electrodes. In order to increase the electrocatalytic efficiency the electrodes are often activated using palladium, platinum and ruthenium complexes (J. Appl. Electrochem., Vol.28 (1998) p. 1389–1397; J. Power Sources, Vol 79 (1999) p. 43–59, Jpn. Kokai Tokkyo Koho JP 2001256982 A2 21 September 2001, 11 pp ). However, these type of reactions usually take place efficiently at high temperatures. Since high pressure can build up during such processes, it leads to hazardous conditions due to possibilities of explosion. Hence, it is desirable to carry out such reactions at normal ambient conditions, which can be feasible by electrochemical methods using special electrodes. The electro-oxidation of alcohols using platinum activated carbon or graphite electrodes has been reported before (Electrochim Acta, 44(15), 1999 p.2559–2569) but the currents are not very high and the yield is poor. In order to increase the electrode activity it is essential to modify the same and preferably make it electrocatalytic so that high yield and selectivity are obtained for alcohol and in particular methanol. Further, the platinum, palladium or ruthenium based complexes are very expensive and hence they are not economical for use in DMFC type fuel cells. There is no prior art for preparation of conducting polymer electrodes with specific catalytic activity for alcohol.